


Nectar

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [5]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Everything is the same except Black Veil Brides are all vampires, M/M, Pre-Slash, This is my first work I have no idea how to tag, Vampire AU, Vampire!Jinxx, Vampires, both bands still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: All Emerson Barrett wants is a quiet life, and some free time to draw. Jinxx happens to be making that very hard for him.Pre-relationship. Part of an AU that a friend of mine on twitter (who is underscorespencer on here) and I are working on.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith (mentioned), Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Kudos: 19





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic that I’m posting on here, so please excuse the low quality.
> 
> Update (21/06/20) In light of the allegations against Ashley, I’m currently working on editing the AU to write him out.

All Emerson Barrett wanted was a quiet life. He’d said it many times before - he thrived off isolation, loneliness, peace and fucking quiet.

This tour that he and his band had agreed to do with Black Veil Brides? Complete fucking opposite of that. See, he’d known that the other band were all vampires - Remington had told him that, gleefully, after his first meeting with one Andy Biersack went far too well for how graphically he was describing it to his brothers. What Emerson did not realise that entailed, however, was the fact that all of these damn vampires (Andy, thankfully, excluded) would be constantly trying to let them bite him.

Supposedly it was the fact that Emerson practiced magic on occasion, so his blood was more “alluring” or whatever Jake had said to him that one time. Personally, Emerson didn’t see why the fact that he could project images from his mind into the air would do anything to the quality of his blood. Then again, he had more important things to worry about right now. He’d believed that today would be a fairly relaxed night - it was only him and Jinxx in the bus right now (everyone else having gone out to the local bar). He thought today would be the perfect day to draw, and to limit any social interaction - human or otherwise.

He was wrong.

“Emersonnnnnnn,” He heard Jinxx groan from the other end of the bus. Damn it, and just when this drawing was starting to look good.

“The fuck do you want, dude? I’m trying to draw right now.” Emerson’s voice was snappy - probably more rude than he needed to be, but he was far too tired to care.

“I’m hungry, Em,” Jinxx drawled, suddenly next to the younger man. He forgot vampires could move that fast. Emerson glanced up at the vampire, then back down to his drawing. Surely he could just ignore him.

“And? Don’t you guys keep blood packets in the fridge or something?” Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. The vampire suddenly threw himself - incredibly dramatically - over Emerson’s lap, knocking the pen out of his hand and the air out of his lungs.

“CC took the last one. Plus, they don’t taste as good.....” Jinxx was pouting. It wasn’t cute. Nor was it getting to Emerson. Nope, not even a little bit. Emerson paused for a second, weighing up his options.

He could absolutely just shove Jinxx off his lap now, tell him to fuck off, get back to his drawing. Sure,Jinxx would be complaining, but the vampire should know by now that Emerson isn’t too fond of the idea of getting bitten. Hell, it’d taken Remington months to let Andy properly feed from him, and those two were dating (as nobody in the tour bus was allowed to forget). The vampire would survive, no problem - apparently Andy’d gone three days without feeding once, even if he did accidentally turn CC when the drummer let him feed.

On the other hand..... letting Jinxx feed from him would definitely get the older man to leave him alone. It would only have to be a one-time thing - Andrew would make sure it was a one-time thing, if Emerson just asked. It’d cheer the vampire up, and Emerson would finally get his quiet night, even if it’d probably hurt.

Fuck it.

“Would it get you to leave me alone if I let you feed from me?” Emerson questioned, slightly teasingly. Jinxx’s eyes lit up, and when he stared almost shocked at Emerson he could see the slight red shimmer that glazed over his blue eyes.

“Yes.....” Jinxx stuttered, clearly surprised that he’d even made it this far. Emerson sighed, and let go of a little more of his poor, abused dignity.

“Go on, then, before I change my mind. And be gentle, you asshole.”

Jinxx didn’t need to be told twice. He shot up - somehow managing to not hit Emerson once in the process - and shifted so he was essentially sitting in the younger man’s lap. He smiled, disarmingly boyish for a being that could absolutely kill Emerson at a moment’s notice. Tilting Emerson’s head up slightly to get better access to his throat, Jinxx slowly bared his fangs and sank them into the soft skin in front of him.

Emerson winced at the pain at first, but sighed softly as it subsided. Jinxx gently lapped at his skin as the blood pooled out, and the almost-affection nearly made Emerson moan. He was probably more touch starved than he ever wanted to admit. Jinxx actually moaned as he drank the blood. Emerson tried to not let himself be affected by that.

After what seemed like hours but was probably barely even a minute, Jinxx pulled away with a soft kiss to Emerson’s neck that the younger man decided he was going to ignore. The vampire grinned up at him, lazily licking a drop of blood off his lips before he spoke.

“Night Em. I’m going to go sleep now, and you should probably rest too. CC said that the first time letting a vampire feed off him left him... a bit light headed.”

Jinxx was gone, then, and Emerson picked up his discarded pen from the floor before groaning and standing up to go sleep. He didn’t exactly want to sleep - he’d done this entire thing to get a chance for a quiet night of drawing - but he was definitely light-headed, and he cared more about not thinking about what just happened than he did about his art.

“Goddammit....” There was a bloodstain right in the middle of his drawing as his picked it up. Emerson decided he’d worry about all of that in the morning.


End file.
